Noro Noro
Poteri: chi l'ha mangiato è in grado di emettere dal corpo i fotoni Noroma, uno speciale tipo di particelle ancora sconosciute alla scienza moderna. Qualsiasi corpo ne venga colpito, solido, liquido o gassoso, mantiene inalterata la propria energia, ma fisicamente perde tutta la sua velocità. Praticamente i fotoni sono in grado di bloccare qualsiasi cosa per 30 secondi e tutto il danno subito in quel lasso di tempo si concentra in un colpo unico allo scadere dei secondi. The Noro Noro no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to emit "Noroma Photons", microscopic particles that have yet to be understood by scientists. They significantly slow down any object the user strikes down for thirty seconds. "Noro" means slowly or sluggishly. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Slow-Slow Fruit. This Devil Fruit was eaten by Foxy the Silver Fox. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Foxy, is that it gives its user the ability to emit beams of "Noroma Photons" which they can use to slow down anything for thirty seconds. In that amount of time, the user can do anything to the slowed down object. When a person hit by these beams receives any number of strikes while in the slowed down state, the kinetic force of the strikes to them is released all at once when they return to their normal speed, making the attacks more damaging. Noro Noro beams, being beams of light, can be reflected by mirrors. This can allow the user to create interesting attacks that can catch their opponent off guard. The major weakness of the fruit's powers is that the user is not immune to the effects of their own photons and will be slowed down if exposed to them. The beams also can only slow down something roughly the size of the beam itself such as it only slowing down a small fraction of a tidal wave leaving Foxy vulnerable to the remaining waves (anime only). Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Though not completely sure how the photons in the beams really work, Foxy uses the fruit's bestowed powers to aid him in cheating in the Davy Back Fight. These range from him helping his pirate crew in winning matches by slowing down their opponents, to slowing down his opponents to give him an edge over them. Combined with his other tricks, Foxy's mastery over his Devil Fruit powers ensures that he will have always an advantage in any Davy Back Fight that he participates in. While the Devil Fruit powers aid Foxy in many ways, they unfortunately can be used against him if his opponent can make the beams be directed at him. This can be done either by reflecting the beams or forcibly making Foxy fire the beams at himself. Trivia * The way Foxy holds his hands to emit the Noro Noro Beams resembles the way Japanese would hold their hands up to represent a fox. * A fan asked what would happen if the incredibly slow moving Baroque Works agent, Mr. 4 was hit by one of Foxy's Noro Noro Beams. Oda demonstrated what would happen by pretending to be Mr. 4 saying, "Oh crap!!" after being hit by the beams. Due to page length restraints however, the incredibly long message that Oda gave for demonstration was cut short. * Because of the way Boa Hancock's Mero Mero Merrow technique resembles the Noro Noro Beam of Foxy, it was mistaken for this fruit's power by Luffy. Categoria:Paramisha Categoria:Frutti del diavolo